dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Callsa Dragio
Maid of Zoe Astrimous and former Queen of Lord Astrimous, Callsa Dragio is the most powerful Queen next to Grayfia Lucifuge herself. The Maid of Astrimous is the Stand In Queen piece that Zoe uses in several Rating Games when Lucy was unable to fight. Appearance Callsa is a stunningly beautiful and voluptuous woman that look to be in her mid twenties. She, unlike normal maids, wears a revealing silky dress that easily shows off her legs and massive breasts. Her long blonde hair is held in a hair band and she usually has a neutral look on her face whenever in public and usually in private. At night, Callsa wears a simple night robe that is open to show her nakedness underneath. In Rating Games, Callsa wears a battle dress that allows her to summon her Blazor Swords at any moment. However, due to being infected with a deadly virus, Callsa's appearance changed to that of a succubus. In his form, she has two horns, massive bat like wings, very revealing clothing and a whip-like tail. Her eyes glow a dark purplish-blue in this form. Personality Callsa, despite her neutral expression, is quite the lively person. Callsa has taken to being the Older Sibling and Aunt of Zoe's Peerage, being closest to John Price. She is kind and caring for all those that she is close too, however, anyone she does not know or care about are treated with caution. She distrusts perverts with a passion, this includes Issei Hyoudou, though she has learned he is good man at heart. Because of her closeness to John Price, Callsa is very protective of him, to the point of being overprotective. John, however, loves Callsa's protectiveness and is protective of her in return. When Callsa is angered, her body starts floating, her hair starts defying gravity and her eyes become pure white orbs of power. In this state, Callsa tunnel visions herself on the person that made her angry and only focus's on that person until they are beaten within an inch of their lives or are dead. Callsa does have a fun side to her, as she has brought Zoe's peerage to the beach several times and they all enjoyed it. When at home in company, Callsa is always at the ready to serve and make sure people are properly taken care of. When Sirzech Lucifer visits, Callsa will ask Grayfia for advise on being a better maid and friend for Zoe Astrimous and her Peerage. When in a Rating Game, Callsa is silent and deadly. She watches her opponent and lets them attack her until she knows all they do and then strikes back with twice or more power. Because of this strategy, Callsa is called as the "Retreat and Beat Queen of Astrimous" as she takes a single fight to understand her opponent, "retreats", and then comes back with a vengeance, beating her opponent. Callsa secretly has a crush on Gasper, Kiba and Issei, but this is only after meeting them all multiple times with Zoe. History Callsa Andras Dragio was born to Lord and Lady Dragio months before the Great War began, though her childhood was more of a "Hide and Wait" during the war. As Callsa and her mother were doing their best to survive as her father was battling when Callsa went through her first battle. Several Fallen Angels had gotten past the Devil's armies and were wrecking havoc among the women and children, a few of them were raping the women and children before killing them. Callsa found them about to rape her mother when she obliterated them completely with a fire blast. After that event, Callsa went into coma like state where she was unresponsive to everyone and everything but her parents. This went on until her sister was born, around the age of 18, and brought her out of this state slightly, only starting to slowly come out of the state by being around her sister. She eventually came out of this state from a chance encounter with a 6 year old Rias Gremory when she was at the toy store that she used to go to as a little girl. Helping Rias around the store, Callsa even bought the red headed devilress a stuffed Grim toy before a local bully started tormenting Rias. Callsa, having snapped out of her coma like state and returned to normal, stopped the bully and gained Rias's friendship forever from this single event. Callsa is still haunted by the memory of the Fallen Angels of the past. Eventually, Callsa was taken in by Lord Astrimous and made his Queen Piece before his marriage to Zoe Gremory and his untimely death along with his son. Callsa would be Zoe's anchor until the new Lady Astrimous gained her peerage and Callsa became the Older Sister/Aunt to the Soul bound Children. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As she is an Ultimate Class Devil, Callsa is quite powerful with her Demonic Power. She is able to not only empower herself, but also let out an aura that freezes anyone lower than Ultimate Class. Because she is Grayfia's equal, Callsa is also feared as much as she is because of it. She is able to create Demonic energy shields around herself and others that deflect most attacks, however, it can't block powerful Dragon Shots, empowered Power of Destruction blasts and other attacks of such magnitude. Fire and Heat Manipulation: Being that her family's ancestor was the son of a Dragon and Daughter of the Bune Pillar line, Callsa is able to control Dragon's Fire and manipulate Heat to her will. This power allows her to counter Grayfia's Ice magic with ease and even make the Phenex Pillar's flames look like common flames. These Flames can easily burn through most metals and seriously hurt Dragons if hot enough. Callsa can also manipulate the temperature of very hot objects as well. If fused with her weapon, the Blazor Swords, this fire will created a blast so powerful it could knock out Super class beings of power if hit directly. This Blast does however use up most if not all of Callsa's energy to maintain and produce to get the effect she wants, leaving her in a weaken state for weeks afterwords. Immense Draconic Strength: Callsa is extremely physically powerful, able to lift and throw Tannin with ease. This strength comes from her dragon side heritage and went pushed, her arms gain a few scales on the palm of her hands, allowing her to beat up Tiamat in her anger if pushed too far. However, her strength is dependent on her emotional state, the angrier she is, the longer she has this draconic strength to call upon. Basic Draconic Magic: Being able to use Draconic Magic, Callsa can use the basic's of this branch of magic, from Draconic Slaying spells to scale shield charms. This magic is only basic's however as she has not really used this magic in the battlefield. These spells however only have a short duration and are very weak, the most powerful of these is Callsa's Draconic Slash, a spell that she uses to slash through any defenses and armor with ease at the cost of her energy. Durability: Callsa's skin is like dragons scales, extremely tough to get past and harm her, this however can be sidestepped with Dragon Slayer magic, Weaponry and other such object as well be penetrated by the Sacred Gears Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear. Enhanced Senses: Another dragon trait and only added too by her Devil heritage, Callsa's five senses are extremely sensitive and powerful. She can, however, dull them to normal levels to protect her nervous system and ears from tearing themselves apart from too much information. Besides this, Callsa can tasted better than human, hear better than a Moth, smell better than a Blood Hound and see farther and clearer than a Bird of Prey. Flying: Callsa love to fly, being a dragon descendant, she can fly with ease just like the massive winged beast. Equipment Blazor Swords: Callsa's main weapon of choice, the Blazor Sword is an energy absorbing weapon that not only acts as a sword but an energy cannon. The sword is built with two handles that allow Callsa to hold the sword in a horizontal position and allows her to fire the energy blast at her opponent. The sword absorbs energy attacks that strike it's blade or handle and that in turn is doubled and stored inside the blade until Callsa aims the tip of the sword at her opponent and the doubled energy gathers at the tip and surges out, obliterating the enemy. However, Super Class empowered energy attacks instantly melt the Blazor Swords and God Slaying attacks like the Longinus Smasher obliterate said weapon. The Blazor Sword cannot absorb attacks like Ice, Earth, or Water, only energy based attacks like Fire, the Power of Destruction, Lightning, Magic Beams, and Light Spears. Themes * The Sound of Silence by Disturbed * Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler * It's My Life by Bon Jovi Trivia * Callsa's appearance is based on Cassandra Aoi's from Freezing Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Construction Category:Astrimousverse